dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Animated Film Universe)
Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents get shot and killed when he was a child. He spent the rest of his life training himself to fight criminals like the one that took his family away from him soon and created the costumed identity of the masked vigilante Batman. A symbol to strike fear into the criminals in Gotham. Biography Early Life Bruce Wayne is the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce has a very close and loving relationship with his parents. He and his father often went to the Gotham Coliseum for ball games and then go to the amusement park afterwards. He also had a good relationship with the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Thomas would also tell Bruce scary stories about the legend of the Court of Owls: a secret society of rich men that controlled the undergrounds of Gotham. When Bruce was ten his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. Noticing an owl watching Bruce suspected that the court had his parents killed and decided to investigate but sadly found nothing relating the Court of Owls to his parents' deaths. While Alfred was there for Bruce, he was forever changed by the death of his parents and made a vow to spend his life hunting down the same criminals that took his parents from him. He trained for years in martial arts and became a master detective. He became what the city of Gotham would come to know as the Batman. Batman fought crimes for years in Gotham, fighting villains such as The Joker, Killer Croc and Ra's al Ghul. He soon took on a protégé in the form of Dick Grayson who would become Batman's sidekick Robin. Dick eventually became Nightwing when he outgrew being Batman's sidekick. Batman fell in love with Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia. While they both loved each other, Batman couldn't bring himself to be with Talia due to the nature of her father whom he considered a madman. Talia later drugged Batman into making love to her and unknown to Bruce, gave birth to his son Damian Wayne. ''Justice League: War Batman began investigating mysterious sightings of monsters roaming around Gotham. One night, he tracked one to a part of Gotham and attacked it just when it was about to kill Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Batman questioned the creature about its activity in the Gotham Docks, but the creature attacked Batman and before it could attack again, Green lantern shoved the creature into a building entrance on top of the building. Green Lantern spotted Batman and was shocked to see that Batman was real. Batman told Green lantern to turn off his ring before the police saw them. The police spotted the heroes in their helicopters and surrounded the heroes. Batman explained that the world was afraid of them and that it was necessary for people to be afraid of them. They escaped from the police and chased the creature into the sewers, where it charged a Mother Box and exploded. Batman and Green Lantern checked the box, deduced that it was of extraterrestrial origin and decided to ask Superman for an answer. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman and Green Lantern fought Superman, who had fought a Parademon previously and believed the heroes are for working with it. The battle spread over a portion of the city; it finally stopped when Batman called Superman "Clark". Superman used his x-ray vision and recognized Batman as Bruce Wayne. The three heroes then began to collaborate. At the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realized the invasion had begun when the box activated and several Boom Tubes appeared throughout the world, including S.T.A.R. Labs. The heroes worked together to fight their way through the Parademons. Batman tried to help Green lantern concentrate because he noticed his ring power waning, but Green Lantern shrugged it off and told Batman to worry about himself since he's the one without powers. Batman tried to get the heroes to regroup since there were too many of them to beat, but Superman heard a distress call from Airforce One and left Batman and Green Lantern alone. Batman and Green Lantern continued to fight Parademons in Metropolis and were assisted by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Superman, Cyborg and Shazam arrived and Cyborg warned the heroes that the Parademons were terraforming the Earth. Batman deduced that the Parademons were harvesting humans and the heroes witnessed the arrival of the Parademons' leader Darkseid. The heroes fought Darkseid separately but were no match for his power one on one. Darkseid captured Superman so Green Lantern decided to go after him. But Batman stopped Green Lantern and persuaded him to help the heroes work together after he unmasked himself and told him the invasion wasn't about any of them alone. Wayne deliberately got himself captured so he could save Superman. Batman arrived on Apokolips and stop Desaad from turning Superman into a Parademon, but because of his brainwashing, Superman went on a rampage, resulting in Desaad's death. Batman fought and reasoned with Superman, helping him regain control. Superman and Batman arrived and together with the rest of the heroes, forced Darkseid into a portal sending him and the rest of his army back to Apokolips. With the world safe, the once discriminated against superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked if they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without their consent. Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox After fixing the timestream, The Flash visited Batman to tell him about everything that occurred and gave him the letter from his father, prompting the tearful Batman to tell him: "You're one helluva messenger." Son of Batman Some time after the Battle in Metropolis, Batman returned to fighting crime in Gotham on his own. When Killer Croc attacked half of the city's biofirms, Batman attacked him and, together with Talia, subdued Croc. On a boat, Talia offered Batman a drink and he refused, citing Talia's previous drugging. Talia flirted with Batman and told him about her father's death, and that the assassin, Deathstroke, wanted to kill her and their son, Damian. Damian revealed himself to his father and Batman was shocked. Although Damian wanted to avenge Ra's by killing Deathstroke, Batman objected. Batman later followed a lead about a formula's mutagen to the apartment of Kirk Langstrom, where he found evidence of Deathstroke's involvement. Against Batman's orders, Damian left the Batcave and defeated Ubu who had been sent by Deathstroke. Before Damian killed him, Nightwing intervened and took him back to the Batcave. Batman berated Damian for his recklessness, willingness to kill and exposure of their operation. Nonetheless, Batman tried to reason with Damian that he can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. Batman and Damian went to Commissioner Gordon who warned them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Deathstroke's men. At the stadium, Batman and Damian questioned Langstrom but were attacked when Damian became violent. In the cave, Langstrom revealed Deathstroke's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. While Nightwing worked with Langstrom on an antidote, Batman and Damian rescued Langstrom's family. Batman guessed that Talia had been abducted when he found evidence of torture in an empty cell, but was unaware that Deathstroke challenged Damian to a duel in exchange for Talia's life. Nightwing learned that Deathstroke was operating on an oil rig off the coast of the United Kingdom and when Batman was distracted, Damian went to the rig. He found Deathstroke and Talia in an underwater base with a swarm of Man-Bats and another Lazarus Pit, Deathstroke intended to sell the fluid from the Pit. As Deathstroke cornered Damian, Batman appeared and Deathstroke ordered the Man-Bats to attack. Batman warded them off with sonar-emitting devices, and beat Deathstroke in a brief fight before Deathstroke fled. Batman took Talia into the Lazarus Pit, while Nightwing and Langstrom reached the oil rig and cured the Man-Bats. Damian defeated Deathstroke, refusing to kill him because he was his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base was destroyed, flooding the base. Batman, Talia and Damian escaped, but Deathstroke was left behind. Batman and Talia argued over Damian; she decided to let him care for their son, and left with the League of Assassins. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Batman was pursuing Scarecrow when Green Lantern interrupted and told him that the Justice League needs his help. Correctly guessing that the situation was about the missing missiles Batman told Lantern he was busy. Green Lantern caught the criminals but Batman quickly chastised him telling him that he needed information out of the criminals and told him not to help next time. Alongside the rest of the team, Batman and the others check the raised sub and analyze Cyborg's assault. They realize the enemy is not related to Darkseid but warriors from Earth's origin. Thanks to Diana's knowledge, she reveals these warriors are from Atlantis with the theory of war related to the missing missiles. Using Shazam's suggestion, Superman and Batman decide to meet Atlantis-expert Dr. Shin, while the others are tasked in finding Atlantis. Arriving at Dr. Shin's home they discover that somebody has destroyed his life's work with Batman correctly deducing that Shin himself is also dead. Superman finds a ripped note by Shin and tapes it together. With Cyborgs help Batman discovers that Shin was following an man named Arthur Curry and tells the team to find him. Batman and the Justice League arrive in time to save Arthur from being killed by The Trench. Later, when Orm and the Atlanteans attack Metropolis, the Justice League confront him, but Orm defeats them all. Batman arrives and ask Green Lantern for information on Orm. Green Lantern tells him that Orm killed his Mother. Batman revives Cyborg and tells him to replay Orms confession. Seeing this the Atlanteans turn and Orm who is then knocked out by Arthur ending the invasion. Later Batman and the Justice League attend Arthur's crowning as the King of Atlantis. Batman vs. Robin The Grandmaster obliged him and Wayne was discreetly returned to his residence. He awoke at the front gate in his wrecked car. Eventually, Batman followed the bloody trail left by Talon, an agent of the Court, and Robin. He confronted the two on the roof of The Garden. Batman tried to tell Robin that he was being manipulated but Robin attacked him. As the battle spilled over into the next building, Batman took the brunt of the fall and broke the head off a statue. Robin spared Batman's life but refused to go back home. Batman shifted his focus to putting the Court down. He followed the tracer he planted on the owl mask to a section of sewers abandoned in the 1800s. He settled on a brick wall where the signal was strongest and pushed one of the bricks in. He entered the passage and lost contact with the Batcave. Batman found the Court but felt the effects of an odorless psychotropic drug they flooded the sewers with. He was dropped into their giant labyrinth. Undaunted, Batman vowed to escape and take them down. Batman experienced an apocalyptic hallucination of the future. Damian was an adult and Batman. Filled with rage and hatred, he tore out the heart of Gotham and left a trail of terrible destruction across the world. Batman realized the errors of his parental ways. As Damian shot him over and over, Batman lurched closer and embraced Damian. He apologized. Batman regained consciousness after seven hours and found himself back at Wayne Manor in a strait jacket. Nightwing and Alfred Pennyworth tried to get him to rest but Batman was worried about his son. After Robin revealed his face to demonstrate loyalty, the Grandmaster, who was Vanaver all along, realized Batman was Bruce Wayne. She ordered Robin's death, but Talon couldn't bring himself to kill Robin, a kindred spirit, and murdered the Owls present. Concluding Bruce Wayne was a complication, Talon revived every dead Talon and set off for Wayne Manor while Robin was forced to take part in the resurrection ritual. Batman and Nightwing fought off the Talons while Pennyworth activated the Panic Room Protocol and went to work on quickly finishing the Bat Armor. Eventually, Batman put the wounded Nightwing through a passage to the Batcave and briefly fought Talon. He blew up the study and ran for the lawn. He took a secret elevator in the toolshed down to the Batcave. The battle raged on. Batman made his way to Sub-Level 3 and entered the Armory. After suiting up in the Bat Armor, Batman cleared the Talons off the floor. He and Pennyworth jumped down to the utility core to change the cave's temperature levels and froze the Talons. Talon drove the Batmobile off the edge and shot up the Bat Armor then crashed into it. Batman emerged from the suit and remarked he was going to enjoy hurting Talon for his role in the Court's plan to take the city, destroy Wayne Manor, and manipulate his son. Talon got the upper hand and stabbed Batman in the side with one of his gauntlet blades. Talon repeatedly kicked him in the face then stomped his back with spiked boot soles. Robin arrived in Batman's defense. Talon declared Batman's death would set Robin free and with the Wayne fortune, they could escape the Court of Owls' revenge. Robin defeated Talon and declared he would never replace Batman. As Robin in shock from Talon using him to commit suicide, Batman hobbled to him and told him he was proud of him. Batman welcomed him home but Robin pulled away. Robin stated he couldn't be Batman's son without knowing who he was first. His head was filled with the voices of Batman, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia. Batman hinted about a monastery in the Himalayas that he stayed when he was in a similar situation. The two made amends and hugged. Damian packed and left. Batman pointed the Gotham City Police Department to the Court's headquarters to gather evidence and gave remains of the Talons to S.T.A.R. Labs to analyze. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth started packing books up. While Grayson voiced his concern for Robin, Wayne remarked there wasn't another child on Earth like Damian and he would be back when he wanted to. When Pennyworth asked how he knew that, Wayne remarked it was just a little faith. Batman: Bad Blood Half a year later, Batman intervened in a battle between Batwoman and the Heretic gang. He knocked Tusk to the ground, sidestepped Electrocutioner's blast, ducked Hellhound's kick, backhanded him then used him as a shield for Electrocutioner's blast, fired his grapnel line and crashed Killer Moth and Firefly into each other, shoved Hellhound into Electroctioner then unleashed a combo of attacks on him. Batman chided Batwoman for wearing a Batsuit and making herself a target. She aimed her handgun at Hellhound but Batman pulled it upward. She fought Hellhound then Batman pushed her out of the way of Electrocutioner's blast. He kicked Electrocutioner in the ribs, grabbed one of his hands and electrocuted Tusk then palmed him in the face. Batman leaped up in the air and descended on Tusk with a hard punch utilizing the momentum. Killer Moth unleashed his flying drones. After one carried Batwoman off into a warehouse, Batman shot a grapnel and zipped past Moth, leaving an explosive on his suit's back. Moth was launched into Tusk. As Batwoman recovered, Firefly tossed grenade canisters at her. Batman tackled her out of the way and tossed two Batarangs. One of Firefly's wings was blown and he crashed. Batman kicked his flamethrower out of the way and interrogated him. Batman deduced he was working for someone new. The leader revealed himself, the Heretic. The Heretic admitted it was an honor. Batman got a sense of deja vu and realized he matched an adult Damian Wayne from his drug-induced hallucination caused by the Court of Owls. Batman and Batwoman battled Heretic. Batwoman was no match and was tossed over the rafters. Batman snagged one of her legs with a grapnel. While he was distracted, Batman was nailed with Onyx's throwing knives. Heretic detonated explosives planted in the warehouse. Batman swung Batwoman outside into the dock waters. Batwoman thought he was killed. Batman survived but was captured and taken to Heretic's master, Talia, at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent outside of the city. He was subjected to Mad Hatter's brainwashing programming without pause. Two weeks, one day, and 15 hours after Batman's disappearance, there was already a palpable uptick in underworld activity. Pennyworth feared it would only get worse and reached out to Nightwing for help. Nightwing made the tough call and donned one of Batman's older suits. Wayne supplied Talia's group with the location of a secret vault on Sub-Level 3 at Wayne Tech. Heretic led the team on a raid and secured a crucial technological component. Wayne endured strange visions. From sleeping with many women at once to suddenly reliving the murder of his parents, to being pulled underwater by the people in his life. Talia ordered Mad Hatter to dig deeper and push past the trauma to the child Wayne was before he lost his parents. Disobeying Talia's orders, Heretic kidnapped Robin and brought him to the convent. A tracker was hidden on Robin's suit as a precaution for his moonlighting. Soon, Batwoman, Batman (Grayson), and Batwing converged on the convent. Talia ordered a retreat but left Bruce and Damian Wayne behind. Damian got him free, slapped him out of his daze, and walked him out. They soon encountered Grayson. The convent partially collapsed in the battle. Wayne, Robin, and Grayson fell to a certain death but Batwing saved them. Wayne coldly declined any further assistance from Batwing and Batwoman then ordered Nightwing and Robin back to the city. A week later, Wayne was in surprisingly good condition. On the eve of the World Tech Summit, Wayne stated they would hunt down Talia after he was finished hosting the event. Grayson disagreed and wanted to involve Batwing and Batwoman. Wayne and Grayson came to blows over it. Wayne was none to pleased to have their secrets also revealed to them. Pennyworth reiterated he was absent and Grayson had to make the hard call. Wayne conceded to Pennyworth's point but wanted to keep it in the family going forward. Grayson revealed Batwoman was still working on the hard drive recovered from the convent. Wayne stated she was done after the drive was hacked and stated he called the shots. Wayne was still under the control of Talia's programming and alerted her Batwoman had the drive. The next day, Bruce Wayne gave his keynote address at the World Tech Summit. He formally introduced beta versions of Wayne Tech's cutting edge translators then revealed the venue was actually the Watchtower Initiative, a joint venture between Wayne Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs to combat threats to the modern world. All the while, Talia and the remains of her team infiltrated the summit and set up shop. Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, and Batwing realized the truth about Wayne and Talia's plans. They conducted an air drop into the Watchtower but were quickly met with Talia's team. Nightwing was forced to fight a brainwashed Batman. Batman eventually broke Nightwing's left shoulder and toyed with him until Talia tossed him her gun and ordered Nightwing's death. Robin caught up to them and realized she only cared about control and not Ra's al Ghul's vision of a better world. Talia ordered Batman to start with Robin instead but Nightwing begged him not to kill and lose his soul to her. Nightwing reminded Batman he brought them all together because he understood their pain and loneliness better than anyone ever could. They needed a family. They needed Batman. Batman struggled. Nightwing declared he wasn't just a mask. He was the best man he ever knew. Batman turned the gun on himself, unable to keep fighting the programming. Talia drew her sword on Nightwing but Batman shot it out of her hands. Nightwing and Robin held Batman up. Batwoman and Batwing caught up and surrounded Talia. Talia wondered how she could ever love him. Batman doubted it was love. Talia admitted she thought of little else for the last 12 years. She pulled a grenade and feigned suicide to escape outside onto her transport, only to crash into the ocean after Heretic's second, Onyx, attacked her. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce had a heart-to-heart with Damian over Talia's demise. Some time later, Batman accepted Batwoman and Batwing into the family. They all met atop the Gotham City Police Department headquarters but noticed a police pursuit of the Penguin on the streets below. They joined in the chase unaware of a Batgirl starting her first night. Justice League vs Teen Titans Batman attended the unveiling of the Justice League's new headquarters, the Hall of Justice, in Metropolis. It was interrupted by a group of supervillains calling themselves the Legion of Doom. Solomon Grundy attacked Batman. He lured Grundy to a nearby Metropolis Electrical station and tricked him into running into live transformers, electrocuting himself. Grundy collapsed. Batman checked in with Robin, who wasn't happy to be in charge of crowd control. After Weather Wizard was possessed, Flash and Batman focused on evacuating remaining civilians away. Robin had a better idea to keep them safe and summoned the Batplane against Batman's orders. He flew the Batplane at the Weather Wizard and ejected himself. The three kiloton blast knocked Wizard out of the air and Wonder Woman captured him with her lasso but the Corruptor demon left his body. Wizard had no memory of what just happened. Batman wasn't pleased they had no answers. He decided Robin needed to learn how to be part of a team. He had Nightwing drive Robin to the Titans Tower, where he would train with Starfire and the Teen Titans. Batman worked into the night at the Hall combing through footage from every camera on the grid in the area. He noticed odd dark spots. After Cyborg cleaned up the footage, Batman immediately noticed the sun direction was wrong and the shadow in question was disconnected from the surface. He deduced it was looking for something or someone. Batman and Wonder Woman found Superman, now possessed, at the scene of a battle with Atomic Skull. Batman exposed Superman to a piece of Kryptonite to try and drive the Corruptor out but it wasn't enough. He stated the "rising" was coming and they couldn't stop it but they had their parts to play so the girl would be taken. Batman alerted Steve Trevor of the situation and he dedicated military satellites to track Superman. Batman warned Wonder Woman that anyone in the League could be a target. He returned to the Hall and had Cyborg run a search on the Internet for Superman sightings and recent supernatural events with a subsection for "female." The next day, the League boomed to the Titans Tower. Batman inquired if Raven was at the center of what was going on. Starfire revealed she was the daughter of an interdimensional demon. Batman wanted Raven to come with the League but Robin objected on the grounds he felt the Titans could protect her. The Corruptors revealed themselves and possessed the League. Batman pulled out a device and injected himself with a nerve toxin designed to counteract Bane. As Batman succumbed to the toxin, the Corruptor left his body. The Titans hooked him up to life support in the Tower. Batman was still unconscious 24 hours later. 10 days after Trigon was imprisoned once again, the League contacted the Titans. Batman reported he sifted through all the data and found no signs of the Corruptors. After Superman and Wonder Woman congratulated the Titans, Batman agreed they were proud of them. Cyborg suddenly boomed into the Tower, ready for pizza night. Batman broke the silence and implored the Titans to carry on then signed off. Justice League Dark Destiny's spell to draw power from torment began to affect several in Gotham City. Batman tried to talk a mother down from throwing her infant off a church. She believed she gave birth to the devil. She threw the infant and cowered. Batman leaped after it, caught the infant, and fired a grapnel line to an arch. The mother jumped to her death and landed on the pavement below. Batman looked at the infant and apologized. The Justice League soon held a meeting at the Hall of Justice about the global outbreak of homicides induced by nightmare visions. Wonder Woman suggested there could be a paranormal element. Batman disagreed magic was at play. Wonder Woman reminded him they fought magical threats before, including Circes, Trigon, and Felix Faust. Superman added Shazam's powers were also based in magic. Batman cited the criminally insane didn't need magic as an excuse. He recommended they spend more time on the streets instead of flying over them then he left the meeting. Wayne cut his right cheek while he shaved and saw "Constantine" written on his mirror. He wiped his face and walked into his bedroom where "Constantine" was written all over. Batman approached Zatanna in her dressing room at the Gotham Square Garden after she concluded her magic show for the night. He warned her PETA would be on her back if those elephants didn't survive the disappearing act. Zatanna teased he was assuming they were real in the first place. Batman ended the small talk and asked her where he could find John Constantine. She replied she didn't know. Batman pressed but she said they didn't keep in touch. Deadman suddenly possessed Batman and informed her it was important they talk and she should come along, too. Deadman started to strain. Batman's mind was too tough and he left his body. Zatanna briefed Batman on Deadman on the way to the House of Mystery. Destiny, through Felix Faust, conjured a demonic tornado. Zatanna shielded the Batmobile as it was enveloped but she couldn't hold on. Batman revved the motor and shot out of the tornado. They ran into the House of Mystery. Batman briefed Constantine on the situation at hand. Uninterested in playing "telephone", Constantine incanted and made Deadman's presence known to Batman. The House manifested its corporeal form, Orchid, and studied its visitors. She looked at Batman last and saw he exuded pain. She noted his life was a patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. She asked how he coped with it. Batman remarked he had a butler. Constantine decided to look into the case, alone. Deadman and Zatanna objected. Constantine and Zatanna started arguing. Batman pointed out Deadman was already dead and he accepted the risks. The House took them to Washington D.C., where Ritchie Simpson lived. Constantine saw Shrouds outside Simpson's home and realized he was dying. They were drawn to Batman. One remarked it was vexing how he cheated death so many times. Constantine dismissed the Shrouds with a spell. They were greeted by Simpson. He was naturally shocked to see Batman among them. Simpson soon realized Constantine didn't come to make amends and refused to help. Batman got him to reconsider for the sake of the innocent lives at stake. Simpson lent them his Keshanti Key. They went to the Metropolis Health Center, where a man afflicted by the spell was being held. Constantine and Zatanna used the Keshanti Key to open a portal to his mind in order to search his memories for any clues about what caused the outbreak. Destiny, through Faust, conjured a Golem at the health center. It went straight to Steve. Batman tried throwing exploding Batarangs at it but triggered the sprinkler system. He turned on a crash cart then threw it on the Golem. Deadman possessed an orderly and tried to relocate Steve but the Golem grabbed him. Zatanna and Constantine exited in time and the Golem was discorporated. Batman took a look at the mess then left with the others. Neither Constantine nor Batman recognized the ring the former found in Steve's memories. Constantine believed Simpson could identify it but the Shrouds were back. Batman was able to revive Simpson just in time by injecting a syringe into his chest. Ritchie Simpson and Jason Blood, who tried to flee the scene, were taken to the House of Mystery. Blood came clean he was trying to find a way into the House so he could steal the Dreamstone and safeguard it then revealed how his own origins were connected to it and its creator, Destiny. Batman suspected the timing of the Dreamstone's appearance on the Earthly plane and its power to cause madness indicated it had something to do with the nightmare visions breaking out around the world. Simpson woke up and identified the ring as Faust's. Batman recalled the Justice League had a run-in with him but they didn't have his location in their database. Constantine remarked evil wizards didn't make it a habit to sign up for credit cards or social media then cast a locator spell. Faust took precautions against being found conventionally and magically. The House took them to a swamp where Alec Holland was reputed to dwell. Constantine claimed Holland was currently the most current Avatar of the Green. Batman stuck with facts and stated Holland was murdered by terrorists and his body was never recovered. Swamp Thing told them to go away but Constantine threatened some posies. Swamp Thing was enraged but Zatanna appealed to him to do the right thing. Swamp Thing gleaned Zatanna had a garden. So they would no longer bother him, Swamp Thing took them to a place were dark magic infected the earth below. Zatanna confirmed Faust's Observatory of the Cosmos. Etrigan, Zatanna, and Deadman went first. Constantine and Batman followed up with fireballs and exploding Batarangs. Constantine taunted Faust and ended up trapped in a cube of water. Batman fired his grapnel line at Faust's book then whipped it into the cube. The pages' contents vanished and the cube dissipated. Batman yanked Constantine to the ground. Constantine remarked his grapnel was useful after all. Zatanna lost control and nearly killed Faust but Constantine intervened. Faust had no idea why they attacked him nor knew what artifact they were talking about. Blood pointed out Faust had the power to summon the Demons Three at his choosing and thus, could have taken the Dreamstone beforehand. Batman deduced it was Simpson all along. Simpson powered up on the Dreamstone and took control of the House. Batman threw a Batarang but it simply deflected off his force shield. Simpson raised everyone in mid-air and declared his new found immortality. Destiny reformed the Dreamstone and rematerialized using Simpson's body then blew up the House. Zatanna saved everyone at the last second with a force shield. While she healed, they followed after Destiny into the city. Batman issued an alert to the rest of the Justice League but they watched as Green Lantern was infected by Destiny. Batman tried to reach him but all Lantern saw was a Bat demon and attacked. Batman dodged Lantern's constructs until an opportunity presented itself. Lantern got in close and punched Batman. He managed to slip off his power ring on the sly. John Stewart lost his costume and powers. Batman took him down with a taser. To his disdain, Wonder Woman charged next. Zatanna suddenly appeared and incanted the Lasso of Truth around her. Batman was glad to see her but she suddenly incanted once more. He turned around and realized she just barely immobilized Superman before he punched the back of his head. Batman ran off to find the others and Destiny while Zatanna held Superman and Wonder Woman in stasis. Constantine tricked Destiny with insults and Deadman possessed him. While Destiny was distracted, Blood impaled him through his chest with Etrigan's sword and dislodged the Dreamstone. As Constantine cast a spell to burn Destiny away, he tried to summon the Dreamstone. Batman blew it up with an exploding Batarang. They watched as Shrouds dragged Simpson's soul to hell. With Merlin's spell broken, Blood passed on. Batman contacted Zatanna with an offer to join the Justice League. She visited the Hall of Justice and considered joining, as it was time to make a difference. Batman informed her he wanted Constantine to join, too. Zatanna predicted Constantine would think he was joking. A few days later, Zatanna told Constantine about it and reacted like she thought. ''The Death of Superman To be added Reign of the Supermen To be added ''Batman: Hush ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Batman has nearly superhuman physical prowess, despite claiming he has no super powers. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. **'Honed Strength:' He has nigh-inhuman physical strength, which allows him to overpower most humans and even some superhumans. He can even bend thin metal items, panels or bars without exerting effort. Throughout his career, Batman has performed superhuman strength feats on multiple occasions, such as overpowering dozens of men at once, effortlessly lifting a full grown man in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. He has also wrestled, and even overpower meta-humans such as man-bats, parademons and various other enhanced individual. He is even strong enough to punch an enemy through a thick concrete wall, break thin chains or steel cuffs with ease, bend metal bars, break down doors with a single strike, bench-press 1 ton and heavily damage beings with superhuman durability. **'Honed Mobility:' He is much more faster and agile than a average human. He can traverse cityscapes with his grappling device and acrobatics as well as remarkable speed. Batman can cover dozens of feet in less than a second and swim at a speed much faster than that of even the latest Olympic-athlete. Batman's agility is also of a far superior standard, even among highly trained professionals in the field of gymnastics and acrobatics such as a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic-gold medalist gymnast. **'Honed Endurance:' He almost never show signs of fatigue, and survive unscathed from either the strength of superhumans, falls from great heights or other impacts that would severely injure or kill normal humans. Batman's muscles generates considerably less fatigue toxins and his body is highly resistant to fatigue than the musculature of average humans, allowing him to perform feats such as running for several of kilometers/miles without losing breath and exert himself at peak capacity for several hours with no fatigue. He possesses a much higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person which entails that he is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick ironwood baseball bat and it would break, falling a multiple stories from a building, getting shot numerous times in non-fatal areas of the body, survive an entire building collapse, and withstanding beatings from superhumans. **'Honed Metabolism:' His peak-human metabolism allows for peak-human levels of self-healing, longevity and tolerance for drugs and ailments. His immune system fights off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. far better than normal human (but is not immune), and his healing time is very short; he was able to recover from extensive and severe torture wounds within a week. **'Honed Senses:' His five senses and focus is also at the highest human limits of perfection, allowing him to even hear the near silent Talons sneaking up on him from a distance away. *'Expert' Acrobat: 'Batman is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves, which sometimes allow him to jump and leap several feet through the air. *'Indomitable Will: His greatest trait is that despite his pessimistic view on any situation, he never stops and even manages to shrug off vast amounts of pain to achieve his goals. *'Master Martial Artist': Batman has extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand, martial arts, melee, unarmed, and close quarter combat of multiple styles, which is further enhanced by his knowledge of leverage, physics, and anatomical weaknesses. *'Master Marksmanship: '''He rarely misses his target, and mostly hits his target precisely and accurately in a timely manner 9 times out of 10. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Batman is a highly skilled master of calculations, tactics and strategies, has an eidetic/photographic memory, and is a master investigator, criminologist, and keen detective. He has known for being able to easily figure out a way to defeat his enemies, and managed to discover Superman and Green Lantern's true identities. He is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Equipment *'Batsuit:' A high-tech suit made from flexible and light liquid body armor, most notably for speed and durability enhancements. The sensory systems on Bruce's suit allow for a better sense of awareness and senses, his suit has onboard computer and scanner systems, the cape allows form gliding and minimal flight. Bruce's color scheme, combined with his ninjutsu training makes him almost invisible in the dark and night. *'Utility Belt:' Bruce carries a wide array of gadgetry on his Batsuit, specifically on his belt. It is also outfitted with abilities of it's own, such as a rocket propulsion system powerful enough to nearly push Darkseid through a Boom Tube when the Justice League banished him from Earth. *'Grappling gun:' Bruce uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractable, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. *'Batmobile:' Bruce uses the Batmobile; when he is out on patrol as Batman. Relationships *Superman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *Aquaman - Teammate. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Desaad - Enemy; deceased. *Nightwing - Ally and adoptive son. *Alfred Pennyworth - Father figure, guardian and close friend. *Catwoman - Lover and partner. *Talia al Ghul - Lover turned enemy; deceased. *Deathstroke - Enemy; deceased. *Ra's al Ghul - Enemy; deceased. *Talon - Enemy. *Samantha Vanaver - Ally turned enemy. *Teen Titans **Starfire - Situational enemy turned ally. **Beast Boy - Situational enemy turned ally. **Blue Beetle - Situational enemy turned ally. **Raven - Attempted enemy turned ally. **Robin - Son. *Lex Luthor - Liberator and teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (12 films) **Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (First appearance) - Kevin Conroy **''Justice League: War'' - Jason O'Mara **''Son of Batman'' - Jason O'Mara **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Jason O'Mara **''Nightwing and Robin'' (voice only) - Jason O'Mara **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Jason O'Mara **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Jason O'Mara **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' - Jason O'Mara **''Justice League Dark'' - Jason O'Mara **''The Death of Superman ''- Jason O'Mara **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Jason O'Mara **''Batman: Hush'' - Jason O'Mara Behind the scenes *Kevin Conroy voiced Batman in the new universe created after Flashpoint. Jason O'Mara would later take on the role in the feature length films. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW_Batman.jpg Batman GL ring JLW.jpg JLW Batman and Parademon.jpg tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno10_1280.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Jl war(2014) 0578.jpg Jl war(2014) 0572.jpg Jl war(2014) 0570.jpg Jl war(2014) 0286.jpg Jl war(2014) 0276.jpg Jl war(2014) 0246.jpg Jl war(2014) 0225.jpg Jl war(2014) 0207.jpg Jl war(2014) 0197.jpg Jl war(2014) 0142.jpg Jl war(2014) 0131.jpg jl_war(2014)_0100.jpg jl_war(2014)_0119.jpg jl_war(2014)_0223.jpg jl_war(2014)_0226.jpg jl_war(2014)_0231.jpg jl_war(2014)_0234.jpg jl_war(2014)_0237.jpg jl_war(2014)_0289.jpg jl_war(2014)_0291.jpg jl_war(2014)_0296.jpg jl_war(2014)_0575.jpg jl_war(2014)_0592.jpg Jl war(2014) 0852.jpg Jl war(2014) 0712.jpg Jl war(2014) 0660.jpg Jl war(2014) 0650.jpg Jl war(2014) 0613.jpg jl_war(2014)_0595.jpg jl_war(2014)_0656.jpg jl_war(2014)_0701.jpg jl_war(2014)_0703.jpg jl_war(2014)_0726.jpg Jl war(2014) 0807.jpg jl_war(2014)_0809.jpg jl_war(2014)_0815.jpg jl_war(2014)_0877.jpg jl_war(2014)_1243.jpg jl_war(2014)_0713.jpg Jl war(2014) 0690.jpg Jl war(2014) 1702.jpg Jl war(2014) 1573.jpg Jl war(2014) 1565.jpg Jl war(2014) 1563.jpg Jl war(2014) 1713.jpg Jl war(2014) 1650.jpg Jl war(2014) 1637.jpg Jl war(2014) 1605.jpg Jl war(2014) 1544.jpg Jl war(2014) 1267.jpg jl_war(2014)_1222.jpg jl_war(2014)_1235.jpg jl_war(2014)_1536.jpg jl_war(2014)_1546.jpg jl_war(2014)_1568.jpg jl_war(2014)_1610.jpg Justice League JLW 9.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 1.png ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Flashpoint bats.png Flashpoint batman.gif ''Son of Batman'' SofB-Batman.png Damian and Batman.jpg|Robin and Batman. Damian Robin and Batman.jpg Son of Batman - Batman.png|Batman throws a Batarang. Son of Batman - Batman-1.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 01.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 02.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 05.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 06.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 07.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman - Batman and Robin.jpg|Batman and Robin. Son of Batman - Batman and Talia.jpg|Batman and Talia. Son of Batman - Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Bruce and Damian SoB.png|Bruce and Damian. Son of Batman - Damian, Alfred, Batman.jpg|Damian, Alfred and Batman in the Batcave. Son of Batman - Bruce Wayne and Alfred.jpg|Bruce and Alfred. tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno1 1280.png Batman Nightwing SOB.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno10_1280.png Batman & Talia SOB.png Batman & Talia 01 SOB.png Flashback SOB.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Shazam & Batman JLTOA.png Shazam & Batman & Flash JLTOA.png tumblr_o0txq5TavP1rl14rno3_1280.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png Tumblr of6efeu4RO1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno9_1280.png ''Batman vs. Robin'' Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno7 r1 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno6 r1 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno10_1280.png Batman BvsR 1.png Batman BvsR 2.png Batman BvsR 3.png Batman BvsR 4.png Batman BvsR 5.png Batman BvsR 6.png Batman BvsR 7.png Batman BvsR 8.png Batman BvsR 9.png Batman BvsR 10.png Batman BvsR.png Dinner with Samantha BMvsR.png Bruce & Samantha BMvsR.png Bruce & Samantha BMvsR 2.png Bruce & Samantha BMvsR 1.png Bruce Samantha Damian BMvsR.png Batmanvsrobin5.jpg tumblr_ntoca4GEOw1rl14rno1_1280.png Thomas Wayne BvsR.png Thomas & Martha Wayne BvsR.png The death of Bruce's parents BvsR.png Bruce's nightmare BvsR.png Bruce's nightmare BvsR 1.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno5_1280.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' From here on.. BMBB.png ...It's only family BMBB.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zfdzUQP1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_o1gc5rfMNx1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno10 1280.png Batman stops Batwoman BMBB.png Batman saves Batwoman BMBB.png Batwoman & Batman BMBB.png Batwoman & Batman BMBB 1.png Batwoman & Batman BMBB .png Kate Kane & Batman BMBB.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 8.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 4.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 3.png Everything is working out well BMBB.png Bat Family & Bruce BMBB.png Everyone is okay BMBB.png Talia and Bruce BMBB.png Talia and Batman BMBB.png Batman takes on Batwoman BMBB.png Batwing saves the day BMBB.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 6.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 5.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 4.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 3.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 2.png Nightwing vs Batman BMBB 1.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o3nihdkmhT1rl14rno9_1280.png Bat Family BMBB 3.png Bat Family BMBB 2.png Bat Family BMBB 1.png We can always make more BMBB.png Nightwing Robin Batman BMBB.png Batman about to shot Nightwing BMBB.png Batman has Nightwing BMBB.png Bruce don't BMBB.png Finish him BMBB.png I'm sorry BMBB.png Firefly BMBB 4.png BBB Batwoman and Batman.jpg ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Tumblr o51uarpjWz1rl14rno8 1280.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Justice League JLvsTT.png Justice League JLvsTT 7.png Justice League JLvsTT 6.png Justice League JLvsTT 5.png Justice League JLvsTT 3.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png Justice League JLvsTT 1.png 280410.jpg Solomon Grundy vs Batman JLvsTT.png tumblr_odo1lts5D51rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_of6efeu4RO1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ogii3wYxvi1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Justice League Dark'' Tumblr okd80zx3kV1rl14rno9 1280.png Constantine, Zatanna and Batman.jpg Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_okw5sb069O1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr okd5yft4sJ1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr oka8aj7S7R1rl14rno8 1280.png The Death of Superman Tumblr_pbkxyyOfN61rl14rno2_1280.png ''Reign of the Supermen'' Tumblr pndpncj73E1rl14rno8 1280.jpg ''Batman: Hush'' Tumblr pv4y0r9POR1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr pv4y0r9POR1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr pv4y0r9POR1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr pv4y0r9POR1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno1 1280.jpg Tumblr pv0ye2WBNp1rl14rno2 1280.jpg Tumblr pv4y0r9POR1rl14rno8 1280.jpg Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pv0vezyW0I1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno5_1280.jpg Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wgcmuBc1rl14rno10_1280.jpg Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wkwEbSb1rl14rno10_1280.jpg Tumblr pv0v8uJi1e1rl14rno4 1280.jpg Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_pvjnjn6sQr1rl14rno8_1280.png See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Batman: Hush Characters Category:Businessman Category:Fathers Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Wayne Family Category:Characters with Martial arts skills